


Drink Me In

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Frottage, Human Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates, Vampire Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Unable to find any supply of blood bags, Cas comes home disappointed and hungry. Dean can't stand seeing his best friend and roommate like this, so he offers to let Cas drink from him, hoping like hell he'll be able to hide his true feelings and not make things weird.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 42
Kudos: 387
Collections: ProfoundBond Exchange: Quarantine & Chill





	Drink Me In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkwings17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwings17/gifts).



> This is written for the PB Exchange, Quarantine and Chill. I hope you enjoy, Kay :D

Dean hears the front door open and he sets his book down, his eyes flitting over to the doorway as he waits. His roommate has been driving all day in hopes of finding a blood bank that still had some blood available. By the slump of Cas’ shoulders as he walks in, Dean guesses he didn’t find any. 

“Nothing, buddy?”

Cas pulls his bee covered mask off and shakes his head. “Nothing. It’s insane. People are  _ hoarding _ the stuff and then trying to sell it at a huge mark up.”

“If it’s any consolation, I would smite them for you if I could.”

Cas finally smiles the tiniest bit and Dean’s belly does a funny little flip. “Thank you, Dean.” Then he sighs. “I’m going to take a shower and toss these clothes in the wash.”

“Okay,” Dean says softly, watching his best friend go. Dean hates how defeated Cas looks and he wishes there was something he could do. 

They’d moved in together during college when sharing rent costs was a must. You’d think living with a vampire would cause difficulties but it wasn’t unlike living with anyone else. Cas could still go out in the daylight and he was exceptionally clean, making sure his blood bags were stored in a separate fridge in his room. If Dean didn’t occasionally see Cas’ bee mug filled with blood he’d assume his friend never even drank the stuff. But now with this damn global pandemic, people were showing their true colors. The supernatural might not be able to catch the virus but they were still carriers, and therefore, they stayed home as much as possible. Unfortunately, they still needed to eat and drink, and their special diets were proving hard to come by these days, especially when asshats went and hoarded the goods. 

The sound of the shower turning on brought Dean back to the present. The truth was, his best friend was going to starve if Dean didn’t do something. His breath quickens just thinking about that something. It’s not like Dean’s never thought about it, because he has. A lot. Especially late at night with his palm wrapped around his cock. But he doesn’t want to make things weird or lose his best friend, whom Dean  _ might _ , maybe, kinda, like. Okay, who’s he kidding? Dean Winchester is  _ in love _ with Castiel. Like the life shattering, can’t live without you kind of love. So sue him for not offering to let Cas have a snack only for his vampire best friend to smell and taste just how into it Dean is. 

Fuck, this is a mess. 

Dean takes a deep breath, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. He reasons with himself that the worst that can happen is Cas saying no. It doesn’t even have to be a big deal. If worse comes to worse, he can always just bleed into a cup or something. Cas doesn’t  _ have _ to drink straight from the source. Though, that thought leaves Dean’s belly sinking with disappointment. 

Again, this is a mess. 

The sound of Cas humming rings through the room and Dean finds himself smiling. Maybe it doesn’t have to be complicated. Maybe it’ll all work out. 

With his heart racing and his hands shaking, Dean stands from his chair and makes his way through their apartment towards Cas’ bedroom. Nerves lick at his belly but he doesn’t slow down, plows ahead until he’s sitting on Cas’ bed. 

“This is stupid,” he whispers to himself, preparing to stand and run the fuck out of there, only to freeze when Cas steps into the room, nothing but a towel loosely hanging on his hips. Dean’s mouth goes dry and his eyes follow a droplet of water that falls from Cas’ wet hair, sliding down his clavicle and then down to his belly. 

Shit. He shouldn’t be staring! 

Dean’s eyes flick up, his cheeks flaming at being caught. Cas’ brow raises in question and Dean swallows, the click of his throat no doubt loud enough for Cas’ vampire hearing to pick up. He covers his face with his palms, rubbing at his eyes for a moment. 

“Dean? Did you get lost on your way to your room?”

Dean pulls his palms away. He stares into Cas’ eyes, finding a vulnerability there that matches his own. Those blue eyes he’s come to love so much are so soft. There’s a pull between them and the air seems to go tense, waiting. This is Cas giving him an out, Dean realizes with a start. But that’s the last thing he wants. 

“No,” he says simply. He rubs his hands on his pants, trying to find the courage to say what he wants. “I uh, I didn’t get lost.” That damn brow goes up again and Dean has to look away, cursing the blush rising on the back of his neck. “I was wondering if you were hungry.”

“I am,” Cas says slowly. “You know I haven’t been able to find any blood.”

“Drink from me.”

There’s silence once the words are out. The tension in the room rises higher until Dean can’t stand it anymore and looks up at Cas, expecting revulsion or annoyance or something similar. Instead, he finds Cas breathing slowly through his opened mouth, his fangs on display for Dean to see. Cas closes his eyes, trying to get control of himself and something inside Dean’s chest snaps. Cas wants him. 

“It’s okay,” Dean whispers, not wanting to scare Cas away. “I uh, I want you to.”

“You can’t just say something like that,” Cas says roughly, his voice broken. “I don’t wanna lose control of myself, Dean. And you’re in my bed, saying these things, smelling like lust and want and like the most delicious meal I’ve ever smelled. Fuck.” He pinches the bridge of his nose, turning his back to Dean. 

The words make Dean’s heart stutter and his dick grow hard. “You won’t lose control,” he says softly. “Cas, I trust you, man.”

Cas slowly turns back, his face smoothing out and the worry lines all melting away. “Dean, I  _ can’t _ .” He shakes his head, one hand going to his towel which now that Dean’s eyes are drawn there, he can see the long line of Cas’ erection. “I know we’re best friends. But Dean, it’ll mean more than that to me,” he confesses, his voice so fucking small that Dean’s heart clenches. 

Without double guessing himself, Dean stands up and strides towards Cas. His hands move to the space between them, hovering just over Cas’ chest. He looks into Cas’ eyes, finding nothing but longing there and he pushes forward, touching him. They both suck in a sharp breath at the contact, Dean’s warm hand against Cas’ cold skin. A spark runs up Dean’s arms and he tries his best not to literally shake, finally getting what he’s always wanted. 

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Dean says, his eyes darting between Cas’, “if that’s alright with you?”

Instead of answering, Cas’ hands go around Dean’s lower back and he pulls them together before his lips find Dean’s. Dean is well aware that magic is real, but if he didn’t, he would suddenly be believing it now. Their lips slide against each other and lightning jolts through Dean’s spine. It’s breathtaking, it’s amazing, it’s everything he hoped it would be. 

As cliche as it sounds, it feels like coming home. 

Cas moans into the kiss and the sound makes Dean’s skin break out in goosebumps. His hands slide up Cas’ shoulders before finding his hair, still wet from his shower. It’s not until their hips rub against each other that they pull back, Dean taking in big lungfuls of air. 

“God, Cas. Need you.”

Cas peppers kisses onto Dean’s face, making sure to hit his chin, his cheeks, and the tip of his nose. “You have me.”

“Yes, that’s great and all but I  _ need you _ ,” Dean says again, accentuating his declaration by thrusting his hard cock against Cas’ hip. 

“Ah,” Cas says simply, smirking as he pulls Dean’s shirt over his head. Dean begins pulling his pants down just as Cas lets go of the towel. 

“Oh,” Dean breathes, his mouth dropping open as he looks Cas up and down. The vampire is  _ beautiful _ . All pale skin and toned muscles. His thighs are thick and strong, his hip bones hard, his chest defined. Fuck. He wants Cas and he wants him  _ now _ .

Cas finishes pushing down Dean’s boxers and Dean gets onto Cas’ bed, opening his thighs in invitation. Cas smiles down at Dean and Dean shivers, the smile more fang than anything else. A thrill goes through his belly as anticipation rises higher and higher. He’s dreamed of this so many times and he’s finally going to experience it. 

As Cas crawls onto the bed, letting himself fall against Dean, Dean’s hands run up Cas’ sides. He wraps one of his legs around Cas’ back, rising his hips up off the bed, making them both moan as their cocks slide against each other. 

“Fuck,” Cas hisses out before kissing Dean again. This time it’s not about exploration, this time Cas dominates his mouth, running his tongue against Dean’s. Dean whimpers as his nails dig into Cas’ back, spurring him on and making him thrust harder against Dean. 

“Cas,” Dean moans, letting his head fall back and exposing the long line of his throat. Cas makes a broken noise that makes Dean’s cock throb with want. “Please, Cas.”

Cas grabs one of Dean’s hands, leading it between them and Dean gets with the program, wrapping his palm around both of their erections, making a tunnel for them to fuck into. Cas moans, closing his eyes a moment just to enjoy and Dean stares unabashedly, now that he’s allowed to. In the next moment, Cas is looking down at him, looking  _ hungry _ . 

When Cas ducks down, Dean tenses for a moment. Then he relaxes as Cas kisses the tender skin of his throat. He continues to lavish the area with attention until Dean is right on the brink of coming, too worked up as Cas presses every single one of Dean’s buttons.

“Fuck,” he cries out as Cas’ fangs finally find their place, sinking into Dean’s skin. Pain flares through him for a moment as Cas begins to suck at the puncture wounds, drinking his fill. The pain, mixed with the pleasure and the absolutely filthy sounds Cas is making is enough to send Dean hurdling over the edge. His hand continues to squeeze around them as he comes, covering his belly with his cum. 

Cas makes a broken noise and after another moment, Dean feels more cum added to the mess between them. Dean’s hand comes up to Cas’ hair, holding his head in place, not wanting the moment to end quite yet. He closes his eyes, sinking into it, letting Cas drink deeply. 

Eventually, when Dean’s head has grown a bit light, his brain a bit foggy, Cas pulls off. He carefully licks the stray drops from Dean’s throat. He pulls back, looking down at Dean, his worried brow wrinkle back, making Dean frown. 

“I’m sorry,” Cas says, his thumb caressing Dean’s cheek. “I shouldn’t have drank so much.”

“S’okay. Next time you’ll be more prepared.”

“Next time? You don’t think I’m a monster?”

Dean’s eyes widen. “No, Cas.  _ Never _ . And yes, of course, again. That was amazing.” He clears his throat, willing the fog to fall away. “I want a next time. And a time after that, and a time after that. Cas, I want everything with you.”

Cas’ face merges to something of disbelief before he’s smiling, all teeth and gums and goofy. Dean’s chest surges with warmth at the sight and he can’t stop himself from pulling Cas down into another kiss, this one all soft touches and emotion. “I uh, I love you, Cas.”

“Oh,” Cas breathes, his thumb moving once more against Dean’s cheek. “That’s uh, that’s really nice.” 

Dean blinks. “That’s nice?”

“Yeah,” Cas says, his eyes wrinkling around the side in amusement. “Because I love you, too.”

Dean snorts, flipping their positions until he’s towering over Cas. “You  _ asshole _ ,” he says with an amused chuckle. “You’re so fucking lucky I love you, dude.”

“Yeah,” Cas says softly. “Yeah, I am.” And then they’re kissing again. 


End file.
